


I Can't Keep on Going Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Codsworth is a synth, Forgive me Best Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Blind Betrayal, Sole Survivor Claude, Sub!Danse, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paladin Danse After Blind Betrayal is hurt confused and scared. He contemplates killing himself and no longer has the will to live until Sole takes him to Sanctuary and helps him get better.





	I Can't Keep on Going Without You

" I now know what it means to be worthless. I...I knew I would be nothing without the Brotherhood. A machine needs to be destroyed but Claude went against Maxson. " I start crying knowing that my tears mean nothing and that my life is worthless. I stopped eating and I don't even have the will to clean myself up. I'm just waiting to die and that.... That's scary. 

" DANSE! DANSE! Where are you ? " Claude said in a concerning tone. " I'm right here. " I'm a mess and I know I was half expecting Claude to kill me but he doesn't instead he cleans me up and gives me some food to eat. " Danse you can't keep doing this to yourself. " Claude tells me yet again. " I know Claude. I know its just that I can't keep on going and you know it. " I say giving Claude my heart " I'm not going to sit here and watch another person I love die. Your not staying here by yourself your coming with me. " Claude tells me in an assertive tone. I want to tell him no but I don't have the strength or the will to tell him. " Your going with me to Sanctuary. There we'll get you help, and there you'll feel much better about yourself and our love and mabey we can continue our relationship. " Claude says with a smile. " I'd like that. I'd like that alot " I lied " Alright then You'll come with me to Sanctuary right now " 

Claude takes me to Sanctuary. I think I might get better but I know I'm not.

Time Skip a week before the Aftermath of Blind Betrayal

" DANSE YOU LIAR " Maxson screams at me as I still don't understand why. " You know why you filthy synth. You tricked me into loving a machine. You infiltrated the Brotherhood to destroy us by courting their leader. " " Arthur I don't - " " YES YOU DO. YOU KNEW YOU WERE A SYNTH. AND YOU TRIED TO DESTROY THE BROTHERHOOD. YOU THINK YOUR FEELINGS ARE TRUE THEN FEEL THIS " 

He pushes me down onto the ground and rips a hole in my garmet he even rips through my underwear. " You filthy synth you never should have came here. " He sticks his..... his cock in my butt. But instead of love I feel fear. He starts pounding into me and I start screaming " Arthur please stop. Please " But he doesn't, he keeps going and this time it's rougher. I start bleeding and crying but instead of stopping he starts to choke me. " Once I'm done here never. I repeat never come back to the Brotherhood. I'll give you this one and only chance to leave. " His pounding increases and gets rougher and harder until he finally cums inside me. My face is stained with tears and my eyes are bloodshot. But, he doesn't care. He just pulls out of me and says " Leave you filthy machine before I kill you myself " He points his gun at me and says it again. I run out of the Prydwen looking the way I was everyone could see me, my face, and the cum the was flowing out of my ass. That... That was my last day as Paladin Danse. I left a slut.... A whore and I still feel that way about myself.


End file.
